One decision affects everything
by romanticangel92
Summary: Sequel to one moment changed everything.After the Doctor and Rose's daughter, along with Jack and Donna's son are kidnapped by an old, long time enemy of the Doctor's, the Doctor is forced to make a decision that could tear their families apart forever.
1. Kidnapped

**A/N : This is a sequel to one moment changed everything, so I suggest reading that first if you haven't and it's also my first attempt at writing a sequel to a story so if it's rubbish or not up to your expectations, please forgive me. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed the last one repeatedly and hope you enjoy!!, please review! :). **

* * *

After Yasmine and Chris had teleported, they reappeared on top of what appeared to be a hill. Yasmine gasped and looked up at the sky, it was so beautiful, it was pink and purple and there were brilliant violet stars in the sky. Even the grass was beautiful, it was a gorgeous hot pink colour.Chris smirked, obviously pleased with himself and led Yasmine over to a nearby pinic table and on it were strawberry scented candles and sandwiches with chocolate cheese cake for desert, Chris knew it also happened to be Yasmine's favourite food ever, the cheesecake.

"Wow, you really pulled out all the stops didn't you?" she smiled happily.

"Of course I did, why, did you think I'd take you somewhere rubbish like _Clom_?" he laughed as they sat down on opposite sides of the table.

"No..." she lied. Yasmine had been thinking more along the lines of Earth, five years away from their parents. She had never imagined he'd dare to take her to another planet, let alone one that they'd never even been to with their parents!. If her dad found out, he'd defintely want to ring Chris's neck.

"So where did you go to earlier?" Chris asked biting in his sandwich.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she grinned.

"Aw, c'mon tell me!".

"Okay...I went back in time and helped our parents save the universe from daleks. I nearly got blown up!" Yasmine said casually and Chris looked at her with a mixture of shock and awe.

"You should of told me where you were off too, I could have helped! I mean I can only imagine the looks on mum and dad's face!"

"Yeah it was pretty amusing but I wasn't allowed to say anything, if you'd have come it would have created some kind of paradox" she explained as she cut herself a piece of chocolate cheesecake.

"Whatever you say ,dollie" he winked and Yasmine smiled at his nickname for her. All of sudden, the whole ground started to shake uncontrollably, sending Yasmine flying off the bench and then knocking the glasses of coke a cola onto Chris white shirt."Damn it, this was brand new and designer!". Yasmine glared at her from the floor as she grabbed hold of one of the tables legs.

"Oh, nevermind my shirt Yasmine, as long as your alright!" she snapped and Chris flinched. Then there came a bright white light and out of it, came a man. The light dimmed and the shaking stopped and the man grinned manically at the pair.

"Hello" he said cheerfully."At last we meet". Yasmine picked herself up off the floor and frowned at the man. There was something sinister about him, Chris had noticed this too as he was now standing infront of her, protectively.

"Sorry but do we know you?" Yasmine asked the man.

"Nope, let's just say I'm just an old friend of your parents" he replied and straightened his red tie.

"What do you want?" Chris said, looking at the man suspiciously.The man laughed coldly.

"Revenge" he sneered before taking out a stun gun and shooting them both in the neck.

* * *

The Doctor was sat in the feild, never taking his eyes off his watch. Two and a half hours had passed since he'd allowed his daughter to go teleporting off with Jack jr and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help but worry even though Rose had told him several times already that she was a big girl now and she could fend for herself. However, hour after hour passed and even Donna started to worry about her 'little' boy.

"It's been five hours, they should be back by now" The Doctor said, anxiously.

"Your right" Jack said in low voice so Donna wouldn't hear. She was worried enough as it was."I told Chris to be back back seven but it's nine now. I think something may have happened". Jenny overheard this as she was sitting down and shot a look of alarm at Jack and the Doctor.

"What's going on? where are they? shouldn't they be back by now?".

"I don't know" The Doctor said gravely.

"Oh, well then I think we should try to find them" Jenny said leaping back onto her feet."Dad, give me your sonic screwdriver so I can check for leftover teleport residue and then we can lock the tardis onto it , go to wherever it was they went to and hopefully find them safe and in one piece". The Doctor smirked at Jenny, impressed.

"Jenny, your a genius!" he cried and pulled her into a hug."Of course you'd have to be since your related to me". Jack rolled his eyes at the Doctor's massive ego while the man himself and Jenny ran to the spot where Yasmine and Chris had disappeared from just hours before. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and waved it about in thin air. Suddenly it made a beeping sound and the Doctor and Jenny exchanged grins."Okay, now all we have to do is lock the tardis onto it, lets go" the Doctor said and ran into the tardis followed by Jack.

"Hey where are you all off to?!" Donna demanded and followed them in. Rose came in, not long after. The two women stared them down.The Doctor sighed.

"Alright, alright, we're going to see if the kids are alright".

"And what you were just going to leave us behind?" Rose snapped."She's my daughter too, I'm coming with you!".

"Yeah me too! I want to know my son is safe" Donna agreed. Jack, Jenny and the Doctor all looked at each other exasperated. It would of been a lot simplier if they'd just gone themselves but there was obviously no way Donna and Rose were going to back down. "By the way, just for that, your not getting any tonight!" Donna barked at Jack, who scrowled at her.

"I was just trying to keep you safe besides you know your just punishing yourself!". Donna glared at him even though she knew he was right. She could never seem to keep her hands off him, even after seventeen long years.

"Oh stop it you two, nobody wants to hear about your sex life! is that all you _ever _think about?" Jenny yelled. The couple in question blushed and looked away embarssed.

"Okay if your all done with the chatter, we're setting off" the Doctor said pulling a levar. The tardis started to rock about and everybody was sent flying. Rose fell on top of the Doctor, causing him to make some rather crude comment and Donna fell backwards but Jack, who was stood right next to her, didn't bother to attempt to catch her. When she glared at him, he just stared at her blankly.

"What have I done now?".

"Men" she muttered. The tardis stopped and one by one everyone stepped outside. Rose, Donna and Jenny gasped at the stunning surroundings but awe turned to horror when they saw the abandoned pinic table. On the table was a note which the Doctor picked up.

_Dear old friend,_

_It's been such a long time hasn't it? it's been about eighteen years since we last met when you ruined_

_all my lovely plans of a new Gallifrey. I have to say your daughter is gorgeous! imagine what a shame it would be_

_if I had to touch a single hair on her beautiful head. It'd be terrible wouldn't it?. Now I promise nothing will happen to_

_your precious daughter and her boyfriend if you just do as I say. First of all I do not want you trying to interferre with_

_my plans this time, second of all, I want the tardis, what for I will tell you so very very soon and thirdly I also need your_

_lovely wife, Rose.Got that?. If you agree to my terms, you will bring Rose and your ship to the planet Aydrog, in the year_

_52,000. Also ring this number, 0176 858 453 5674 and let me know your coming so I can send one my henchmen, oh_

_I've always wanted to say that!, to meet you._

_Lots of love_

_The Master._

_xoxoxoxoxox._

Jack took one look at the Doctor's panic striken face before he walked up to him and took the note from him so he could read it himself. His eyes widened in horror when he read the conditions and who the note was from.

"No way, not that lunatic again, I thought we got rid of him!" Jack hissed. The Doctor looked up at him grimly.

"Apparently not".

"But he died, we saw him die!".

"Whose 'he'?" Donna asked confused. Rose and Jenny clearly wanted to know the same thing.

"The Master" the Doctor sighed."He's kidnapped them. He wants us to give him Rose and the tardis in return for our kids". Donna and Jenny looked at Rose, horrified.

"What does he want with Rose of all things?!" Jenny asked, alarmed.

"I don't know but we can bet it won't be good". Rose looked at the Doctor with tears in her eyes.

"You'll have to give me to him. I just want our daughter safe" she whispered and the Doctor kissed her forehead.

"I know but there must be another way".The Doctor murmered. Well even if there wasn't another way, but the Doctor would make sure there was, there was not a chance in hell the Master was going to hurt Rose nor his daughter.


	2. A plan

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews, they're really appreciated!.**

* * *

Yasmine and Chris sat on cold metal chairs in a dark room with their hands and feet tied up and they also wore gags over their mouths. Yasmines forehead was covered in blood from where she hit it after she collasped. Chris's shirt was completely stained in coke much to his annoyance. Yasmine tried in vain to untie the ropes around her feet but it was no use, she could barely move. Suddenly the steel door on their right swung open and in walk the man that had captured them earlier. He was grinning at them like an over excited little five year old who'd just heard Christmas had come early. The man pulled a seat out from nowhere and sat down.

"So you are the Doctor's little girl?". Yasmine glared at him before the man grabbed the gag and tore it off her mouth. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. "He did well, I heard what you did. You went back in time and stopped the daleks from taking over the universe, I have to say, well done" the man clapped his hands. Yasmine was completely creeped out by him.

"Who are you? how do you know my dad?" she asked confidentely.

"I am the Master!" he laughed manically."I suppose you've heard of my name?".

"No" Yasmine said, staring at him blankly.

"Oh that hurts, I'm shocked that he's never told you about your own uncle".

"You are _not _my uncle!" Yasmine snapped.

"And who are you? you don't look like you belong to the Doctor" the Master said, ignoring Yasmine's comment and turning to Chris before yanking his gag off. Chris, unfortunately, was nowhere near as brave as Yasmine and squealed in pain.

"I'm not the Doctor's son" he replied.

"Then whose son are you?"

"Jack Harkness's". At that the Master eyed the boy with disgust.

"The immortal's?". Yasmine watched in horror as the Master pulled a gun out of his suit jacket and started to smirk coldly."Let's see if your anything like your daddy". Chris shut his eyes tight and the Master pulled the trigger. Yasmine started to cry as she saw heard a bang and opened her eyes to see blood drip from Chris's chest.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Donna asked as everybody stood around the console room back in the tardis. Rose was sat on the Doctor's knee, on the captains chair, Jack was leaning on a pillar and Jenny sat cross legged on the floor. Ever since they'd recieved the Master's note, they'd barely spoken more than five words."I mean we can't just _give _Rose to the Master but we also can't just leave Yasmine and Chris can we?".

"Donna I'm trying to think of an alternative" the Doctor snapped."I can't just come up with a plan as soon as something like this happens. We have to be careful. I'm going to have to sleep on it".

"Sleep on it? we don't have time!" Donna cried in disbelief."Chris could be seriously hurt and so could Yasmine. But you want to _sleep _on it?"

"I don't know what to do!" he yelled before dropping Rose off his knee,walking out of the console room and slamming the door furiously.Rose stood up and looked at Donna sadly.

"It wasn't just your son kidnapped you know. He really is trying. I better go talk to him" she said before going after the Doctor. She knew where he'd probably be and was right when she found him sat on Yasmine's bed in her bedroom. He was staring at a photo of the three of them that was hung up on the wall. It was taken when Yasmine was five and she was sitting on his shoulders while Rose had her arm around the Doctor's waist. It was Roses favourite photo of them all.

"I'm sorry" he sighed as Rose sat beside him.

"No, it's okay, your suppose to be angry. Your daughter was kidnapped" Rose said reassuringly and stroked his arm.

"I feel so helpless. I don't want to lose you or Yasmine and now he's making me choose between the both of you and I hate it!".

"Duh, it's not exactly an easy choice is it? but I'm making it for you. Hand me over to the Master" she said firmly and the Doctor shook his head.

"Rose, I also have to hand over the tardis".

"What?" Rose asked, suprised.

"I don't know what he's planning but if it's going to put you in danger or the world, I don't want to give you to him or the tardis". Rose was about to answear when their came a knock at the door and Jenny, Donna and Jack entered and joined them on Yasmine's bed.

"Hey dad I have a plan" Jenny said sitting beside him.

"That makes one of us" the Doctor muttered.

"He's _never _seen Rose right?". The Doctor and Rose frowned at her.

"No he hasn't, he just heard about her when he was listening in on one of mine and Jack's conversations a while back".

"Nosy git" Donna commented."I'd like to meet the wackjob myself so I can just give him a good _slap_". She said the word slap so fiercely that Jack and the Doctor winced at past memories when they'd recieved ones themselves. The Master was a dead man.

"Well, I was thinking" Jenny continued as if Donna had never spoken."Maybe, hand me over to the Master instead. I could pretend to be Rose". The Doctor and Rose looked at her shocked.

"I think it's a good idea" Jack piped up.

"No!" Rose said firmly."I don't want you to be in danger instead of me and besides it's not going to change things is it?!"

"But Rose think about it. He wants you, _plus_ the tardis" Jack said to her seriously. The Doctor frowned at Jack.

"You don't think he'd?..."

"Wouldn't put it past him judging from the last time we met" Jack said grimly."Besides Jenny would be in less danger than Rose. She has two hearts, she's died many times before. She should be alright".

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the Doctor asked Jenny who had a determind look on her face.

"More than ever".


	3. Phone call

The Master sat in the study of his mansion, staring at an old photograph of his wife Lucy. Shortly after the Doctor had defeated him and Lucy had shot him, she'd gone and drove herself off a cliff. She'd died instantly, so he had heard from an old newspaper he'd picked up. In the picture, Lucy's long blonde hair fell past her shoulders and she wore an elegant black pant suit and pearls. She had been his..._soulmate. _He had never been in love in the entire course of his long life but everything had changed with her. When they had been ruling the Earth together, he remembered that they had discussed having children but when it came down to it, they simply couldn't. They just weren't compatible. Lucy was a human, she couldn't have concieved a timelord child. His heartached just thinking about her and the Master jumped up, realising these thoughts were not good. He was brooding and in serious danger of morphing into the Doctor. He shuddered just thinking about it and grabbed the photo of Lucy before shoving into the drawer of his desk. No more thinking about a dead woman. Suddenly the phone in his office rang and he picked it up, glad for the distraction."Master" a familiar voice echoed down the line and slowly a smirk began to spread on his face.

"Doctor, how nice it is to hear your voice again . Say, it's been an awful long time hasn't it? so what have you been up to?" he asked politely as if he hadn't aged the Doctor about nine centures, tortured him, held both him and Jack prisoners then tried to destroy Earth the last time they had met.

"Master I'd like my daughter back if it isn't too much to ask".

"Well that all depends...are you agreeing to bring me the tardis and Rose?". Down the line the Master heard the Doctor sigh.

"Yes" he said reluctantly.

"Great, that does it then. I will send one of my men to meet you in the co-ordinates A27F with your daughter and we will do a swap" the Master said delighted with the Doctor's choice."It must of been so hard making this decision. Choosing your daughter over your wife".

"What about Chris? we want him too" the Doctor demanded, ignoring the last comment and the Master laughed coldly.

"Well if you want a dead body that's fine with me. I was going to dispose of him anyway".

"What? what have you done to Chris?" the Doctor asked, alarmed and the Master heard the line go fuzzy.

"You bastard" a new voiced snarled down the phone. The Master grinned manically.

"And who is this?".

"Donna Noble, you prick, you better not have hurt my son!" she growled.

"So your the woman who had Jack's, the man sluts, child. Well you do have my greatist sympathey. For both the loss of your son and your sanity. What could of possessed you to want to be with the immortal?". On the otherside of the line, Donna was pratically shaking with anger. Jack had only ever seen her this mad once and that was after his bachelor party where he may have caused some mayem on the streets involving whips and leather. Clothes were banned from the activities. But this was only after he'd had a few drinks too many, as he'd said repeatedly in his defense.

"Listen you little Doctor-wannabe, if you've harmed a hair on his neck, I swear I will slap you so hard you'll never have any feeling in whatever side I choose to slap ever again. Have you got me you twisted little physcopath?".

"Hmm...your fiesty, I like it. Maybe I'll take you as well".

"Trust me sunshine, if we ever meet you'll never see the light of day ever again" she hissed.

"Just tell the Doctor he'll have his daughter soon. Bye, bye, now!" the Master said cheerfully before hanging up and leaving on angry Donna on the other side. Jack gently took the phone off Donna and pulled her into a hug while Jenny stormed into her bedroom and changing into a Rose-type outfit. She decided on jeans and a light pink hoodie with her blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail as usual. She walked back into the console room and waited for everyone else to join her.

* * *

Yasmine stared at Chris's motionless body in a mixture of shock, disbelief and horror. That was before she saw a light softly surround Chris's bullet wound and watched in amazement as it healed itself. Chris's eyes shot open as did Yasmine's mouth. But her shock didn't last long and she pratically cried in relief. Chris had obviously taken after his dad, fortunately for him. "What the hell just happened?" he asked looking at his blood soaked shirt, confused.

"You were shot...you've healed yourself. Obviously you've inherited your dad's talent" Yasmine grinned.

"Are you alright?" he asked more concerned about her than himself.

"Yeah I'm fine, he hasn't touched me. Yet" she said in a scared voice."If he kills me I don't know if I'll regenerate or not. I don't think I'd even want to if it happened, I mean, a new look and personality? I'd hate it". Chris stared at her with sympathey.

"He won't hurt you".

"How do you know? is telepathy another of your talents?".

"Nah, I know because I won't let him" he vowed before the door swung open and in walked the Master himself. He looked at Chris with suprise at first but then he smirked coldly at him.

"So father like son then. Maybe I should be glad though, your mother was just yelling at me like some derranged mad old hag. Then again she is married to Jack" Chris glared at him as he insulted both of his parents."Well, I'm just here to release you. The Doctor has agreed to my deal and I will now send you back to your loving families with my men" he told them as two largely built men walked in and untied them. As soon as they were both freed, she ran into Chris's arms for a hug. "Enough. Men, you know what to do". The men nodded before shooting Yasmine and Chris with tranqulisers.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks once again for the reviews guys and I'm sorry for the slow update, it's taken a while for inspiration to hit but I sat down and force myself to at least try. Once I started, I managed to write something of a decent length and hopefully content. I even got some ideas for the later parts of the story which leads me to explaining the part about Lucy Saxon not being able to have kids while Rose obviously can. So before I get any messages of confusion I'm going to point out I did it on purpose and that's all I'm saying at the moment :). Hope you enjoy and please Review.**


	4. The exchange

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story for a while but I've had writers block with this story so I've had to put it on hold for a while. This chapter's short but I'll try to do a longer one next time.**

* * *

The tardis landed in the right place for once as Jenny stood near the doors of the tardis with a nervous look on her face and she was clearly not comfortable in Roses pink sweater and jeans. "Jenny" the Doctor said walking towards her and sounding worried ."You don't have to go through with this. I can sort something out, I'm sure of it". Jenny hesitated for a moment before shaking her head and glancing over at Rose, who had her head in her hands and was clearly looking distressed. As was Donna but Jack just looked pissed off, which he was, thanks to the Master, the timelord nut job who currently held his son hostage.

"No I have to go through with this .I'm doing it to keep everyone safe, I'll be fine, I will" she said firmly and then added silently to herself."hopefully".

"Well If anything does happen use this" the Doctor told her handing her a metal ball. When Jenny looked at him blanky, he pulled out another identical ball from his coat pocket."Press it and it'll bring you to wherever this one happens to be which of course will be with us".

"Great.... so where am I suppose to put it?".

"Stuff it down your bra" Jack shouted from the otherside of the console room causing everyone to turn and look at him."What?".

"Then it will look like she has one boob bigger than the other genius" Donna snapped.

"What have you never met a female Neogina?".

"What the hells a Neogina? how is that helpful? Jenny isn't even an alien....." Donna hissed at him before quickly adding."Okay she is but she's not that kind of an alien!".

"Jack why are you even suggesting my daughter should shove a teleport device into her bra?" the Doctor growled, glaring at him.

"You know I didn't mean it like that" Jack said defensively."Geez, your just looking for something to yell at me for aren't you?".

"Wait a minute I have an idea" Jenny said suddenly before quickly whisking off to her bedroom. She re-entered the console room several minutes later with a noticebly bigger chest.

"Wow very realistic" Donna told her while the Doctor shot her a horrified look.

"Thanks Donna. I guess I should be off then" she said, taking a deep breath and heading towards the doors.

"Wait" the Doctor said and hugged her."Be careful".

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself" Jenny insisted and let go off him.

"Jenny, thank you so much for doing this" Rose told her, speaking for the first time a while. They hugged before Jenny made her way to the doors. She took one last look at them before walking out. The others planned on leaving the tardis as soon as Donna and Rose had packed themselves some clothes to wear to take with them.

* * *

Yasmine slowly opened her eyes and realised she was tied and gagged to the back of some sort of van. Beside her was Chris, whose cuts and bruises had completely healed by now. He was already awake and looking at her concerned. Yasmine gave him a weak smile and lay her head on his shoulder, she was still scared they were going to do something to her. The van suddenly came to a halt and the doors flung open allowing sunlight to come bursting through on them. Two heavily built men each grabbed hold of Yasmine and Chris and as soon as they were outside ,Yasmine started shivering since it was freezing cold. She looked around and noticed they were in a town of ice, quite literally. It was snowing and the streets and all of the houses were made of ice. Yasmine felt her bare feet go numb as they walked down the long road until the tardis came into view. Chris and Yasmine exchanged alarmed looks at each other before the doors flew open and Jenny walked out wearing what looked like Roses clothes. Chris frowned as he noticed there was something else different about her and his eyes widened as he realised exactly what it was that was different."Are you Rose Tyler?" a guard asked in a rough voice.

"Yes I am. Let them go, we had a deal I believe".

"Very well, you will come with us. Your friends will leave the box here" he demanded and Jenny nodded.

"Of course".

"Then it is settled" one guard said as he pulled a stun gun and shot Jenny who immediately fell to the ground. Yasmine and Chris were untied and ungagged and they immediately ran into the tardis to their parents while Jenny was tossed into the back of the van.

* * *

The Master sat in his office waiting for his men to call and confirm the exchange went as planned. He looked at the photo he had on his desk of Rose Tyler, the wife of his nemises, who he also happened to have big plans for. In the photo her blonde hair was cut to her shoulders and she wore a blue blouse and jeans. The master had to hand it to the Doctor, he'd chosen well. She was not only beautiful and young but was also and most importantly, powerful. She was the only one good enough, apart from Lucy, to be seen on the arm of The Master. Suddenly his phone started ringing and he picked it up."Hello?".

"It is done" his guard Paulo grunted.

"Is it her?".

"Blonde hair? bit of a chav?".

"Excellent, bring her to me immediately, I want to speak to her".

"Yes my Master". The Master hung up and started to grin. As soon as he was through with Rose, the Doctor will feel the same loss he did when the Doctor let Gallifrey die. Let their old friends and relatives burn. When he ruined his glorious plans of building a new Gallifrey right there on Earth. He could just not let him be happy and now he was going to know what it felt like to have everything that ever meant something to him get taken away just like that.


	5. Rose aka Jenny

**A/N : Very sorry it's taken so long to get around to updating this story but I've had that pesty thing called writers block stopping me. Hope you like this chapter, I will try to update soon :)**

* * *

The master was sat in his office, staring at the photo of Rose Tyler and felt a small buzz of excitement as the thought of the grief and panic that the Doctor must be feeling over his decision to hand Rose over to him. A small smile curved the corners of his mouth when there was a sudden knock on his door."Come in" he shouted. The door opened and he grinned at his guard Paulo."Well?"

"We have the girl" he replied.

"Excellent, take me to her" the Master ordered.

"Of course sir" the Master followed as Paulo led him down the hallway and to the basement of his mansion where he usually kept his prisoners. He flung open the door and the master's grin faded as he saw a young blonde tied up in Rose Tyler's place.

"What the hell IS this?!" the Master roared, furiously.

"I don't understand, what is wrong?" Paulo frowned.

"What is wrong?" the Master looked at him with disbelief."The fact that this isn't Rose Tyler, that is what is bloody well wrong"

"Of course, I'm Rose Tyler" the girl said looking alarmed.

"No you are not. I have a picture of her and it isn't of you" he spat.

"I-I-I regenerated" she replied, looking nervous. The Master paused and narrowed his eyes at her. A human girl could not possibly regenerate although she did absorb the time vortex....could it be?

"Say I believe you, which I might not, where is the Tardis?" he demanded.

"Oh da-I mean the Doctor is bringing it now sir" she answered coolly.

"Good. And that's when you will say goodbye to him forever and spend the rest of eternity with me" he sneered. 'Rose' didn't look happy but she didn't look scared either.

"Whatever you say MASTER" she muttered.

* * *

"If you think I'm just going to sit here, you bloody well wrong!" Donna hissed as she and Rose protested at being kicked off the Tardis and being stuck on Earth to keep an eye on the kids."I love Jenny and I'm not letting that pervert get his flithy hands on her" the Doctor flinched at the thought, knowing exactly what the Master would probably do to his daughter.

"Yeah, you can't boss me around either" Rose spat."She's as good as my daughter too"

"I need you to stay here to take care of your ACTUAL daughter" he snapped and immediately regretted it. Rose looked at him stung and swanned off towards Yasmine, without saying a word.

"Nice going space-boy" Donna said coolly."You can't get rid of me that easily though"

"Donna, stay here and take care of the kid" Jack ordered and Donna looked annoyed.

"The kid?" Jack's eyes widened as she came forwards."The KID?, the kid is your son and he does have a name you know, you moron!" she slapped him hard across the face. He squealed in pain."Oh and I'm not some sixties house wife, I'm not staying here, thanks" Donna pushed past them and took a seat around the console panel. She smiled at them sweetly."We can leave anytime you want"

"How do you put up with her twenty four seven?" the Doctor murmured into Jack's ear. Jack grinned before they were pushed aside by three other people storming back in.

"What the heck is this?" Jack demanded, staring from his son, to Yasmine, to Rose, who were all sat beside Donna.

"Doctor, I meant what I said about Jenny, I don't care about bloody biology right now" Rose snapped crossly.

"I want to help too" Yasmine announced firmly.

"I can't die so I'll be alright" Chris said casually, sending Donna into a frenzy.

"How do you KNOW that you can't?! did that Master hurt you? I'm going to kill that man when I get my hands on him!" she hissed aggressively.

"Great so I have Yasmine and Rose to worry about too now" the Doctor sighed. Jack slapped him on the back before Donna started yelling at him about the Master.

* * *

Jenny was replused by the Master. He was sleazy, arrogant and extremely obnoxious. He also behaved like an over grown child. Jenny now sat in the room the Master had locked her in. It was pink to her horror and very girlie. And if that wasn't bad enough, the bastard had made her change into a short little purple mini skirt and see through, lilac blouse. She felt like a slut. Jenny got up and explored the bedroom, she glanced out of the window made out of unbreakable glass apparently and looked out at the town made of ice, pratically. She sighed and frowned when she saw several photos of Rose placed on the desk. The photos had all been taken at random times when she hadn't been looking. It was sick, the Master was like some kind of twisted stalker. Jenny shuddered and curled up in a ball on the bed until the door flung open and the guard, she'd learned was Paulo, entered."Master would like you down for dinner now Rose" Jenny silently groaned, got up and followed the man down the stairs and into a big dining room, where the Master was sat waiting at a table big enough for twenty. Jenny sat as far away from him as she could.

"Hello sweetheart, I hope you like steak"

"Yes" she muttered, disgusted by the 'sweetheart'.

"Now, now, why the long face?" he hissed gently. She glared at him.

"I don't want to be here, I'm not going to pretend and act out those sick little fantasies of yours" she snapped.

"Now don't be like that Rosie Posie" he said, leering at Jenny, who wanted nothing more than to shot him. He was like a dog, drooling all over her as if she was a piece of raw meat. Jenny shuddered for the second time that day.

"I agreed to swap places with Yasmine and Chris, I didn't agree to be sexually harassed" she spat viciously.

"Your fiesty, I like it" he smirked. Jenny was about to reply when the sound of an engine suddenly filled the room and Jenny watched as the Tardis suddenly appeared in the room. The Doctor, followed by Jack, left the ship and glared at the Master icily."Doctor"

"Master" he replied coldly.

"How nice of you to drop by" he sneered.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind, I'll just take Rose there and be on my way"

"We had a deal" the Master hissed.

"No, you blackmailed me and since I have Yasmine and Chris back, I think I'll just take Jenny and-"

"Jenny?" the Master's eyes narrowed at Jenny, who stared at the Doctor in alarm.

"Space-boy, you are such a complete idoit" Donna snapped and stormed out of the ship."You should just let me do the talking from now on"

"You must be the famous Donna Noble" the Master snarled."That girl is NOT Rose Tyler"

"No, you don't say, well observed, genius" Donna hissed.

"I don't need her then" the Master commented coldly and pulled out a gun. He pressed his finger down on the trigger just as the real Rose ran out of the ship and pushed Jenny out of the way, to Donna, Jack and the Doctor's alarm


	6. Death

Rose ran out of the Tardis just as the Master had pulled the trigger on the gun that was pointed at her 'step-daughter'. She shoved the young blonde out of the way at that exact moment and took the bullet for her. Her eyes widened as the bullet pierced her stomach. She let go of her stomach with the hand she was holding pressed against her skin and realised she was bleeding severely. The Doctor's face drained of all colour as he ran to Rose and caught her as she collasped. She was shaking and sweating, gasping in agony."Rose, hold on" the Doctor begged, feeling a pang of deja vue as he said those words. He had said those words just before he had lost her to a parallel world except this time he might lose her to death and then she would never be able to return to him.

"Rose, no" Jenny sobbed as she knelt down next to them.

"Mum!" screamed Yasmine, rushing to her side.

"Do something!" Donna yelled before turning to the Master, who looked horrified. He had just accidently shot the woman of his dreams, the woman, who was his last shot at pissing off the Doctor. Before he knew what had happened, Donna's hand collided with his cheek and stumbled backwards off his seat.

"My master!" Paulo cried coming to his aid. Donna raised an eyebrow before turning back to her friend.

"I love you" Rose said, shaking in the Doctor's arms.

"I love you too and you're going to make it" the Doctor said firmly, even though he knew she was in bad shape, tears falling down his cheeks. Jenny couldn't help but compare the situation to when she had been shot. Except she had survived thanks to inheriting her dad's biology but Rose was a human. There was no way she could survive without proper medical attention,which they didn't have and by the time they got back down to Earth, it would be too late.

"Rose, you idoit, you should of let me get shot instead" Jenny cried."I would of been alright!"

"Jenny" Rose smiled."Be good for the Doctor and Yasmine" Yasmine looked at her mother, blinded by tears.

"What?"

"Please don't go searching for danger and take care of the Doctor for me"Rose's shaking had started to stop. The Doctor gripped her tighter.

"Hold on" he demanded, sounding heartbroken."Hold on!"

"Doctor....." Rose whispered before her eyes shut and she fell to sleep forever. The Doctor's brow furrowed in fury and he placed Rose down on the floor before glaring at the Master icily. The Master smirked cruelly.

"Looks like I got my revenge afterall"

"Revenge for what?" the Doctor spat."From stopping you destroying Earth and for actually fighting in the time war instead of running away like a coward. It's been ages, it's about time you got over it"

"And yourself if you're ego's anything to go by" Jenny added viciously.

"I am the Master, I can do what I like, I won't have little fools like you bossing me around" he said snottily."Everything I do is for the greater good"

"Greater GOOD? why you pompous, arrogant son of a-" Donna was pulled back Jack and cut off by the Doctor.

"Rose died because of you" the Doctor snarled.

"No, she died because she got in the way of me killing that foolish blonde child. Did you really think I wouldn't figure out you tried to trick me? I am the Master, I-"

"Nobody wants to listen to you ramble on about yourself mate" Donna snapped.

"You killed my mum!" Yasmine screamed and everyone turned to see her holding a gun, pointed at the Master. Paulo instantly reached for his but couldn't find it since Yasmine had pinched it when he wasn't looking."I want to kill you so badly"

"Yasmine, don't" the Doctor warned her slowly."Rose would not want you to do that"

"Well she didn't want to die either" Yasmine shrieked."But she did"

"Go on kill me" the Master smirked."Oh I believe we've been here before Doctor"

"Shut up you git" Donna hissed.

"She wouldn't dare" the Master gleamed, smugly. Yasmine felt her temper flare and before she knew what was happening, she pulled the trigger and shot the Master right in the chest. The Doctor caught him quickly. "She's much braver than you, Doctor. She would of made a fine wife for me" he smirked, coldly. At that, the Doctor dropped him, not caring if the timelord died or not.

"She's only seventeen you pervert" he sneered.

"The younger, the better" the Master hissed in reply before his eyes rolled backwards and his breathing stopped. The master hadn't regenerated once again for some reason but the Doctor doubted this would be the last time they would met. Afterall he had thought that the last time and all of the times before, yet the bugger still managed to survive. And he vowed, the next time they ran into each other, he was going to kick his ass for that last comment he made.

"What do we do with mum's body?" Yasmine whispered before the Doctor hugged her.

"Take it back to Earth" he replied.

"Well that would be a good idea" Donna agreed before glancing at the place Roses body lay."If she was still here" everyone turned and looked. Donna was right, Rose's

body was missing. Suddenly, the Tardis doors swung open and blinded everybody with a golden light. The Doctor watched in shock and surprise as Rose walked out, bathed in a golden light. Donna exchanged a look with Jack, Chris and Yasmine huddled together while Jenny's mouth hung open.

"What the fuck?" Jack exclaimed, reading everybody's minds.

"Rose has been healed" Rose told them in a higher, posher voice than usual. Donna wondered why the hell Rose was referring to herself in the third person."I am the Tardis, I used the time vortex to heal her. She's timeless now, you will never be alone again....my Doctor" she smiled before the golden light dimmed and Rose Doctor quickly caught her and carried her into the ship followed by a shocked Yasmine and Chris, a mildly surprised Donna, nothing could really shock her anymore,a confused Jack and a freaked out Jenny. Everyone stood around the console room and waited for her to wake up. When she did, to their relief, Rose looked bewildered."I was dying....."

"Yes" everyone said at the exact same moment.

"I'm alive, how?" she asked.

"Just be thankful you're alive" the Doctor murmured, pulling her to her feet.

"Okay why is everyone staring at me funny?" Rose frowned before Yasmine started explaining everything that had just ocurred.

* * *

**A/N : Okay slightly predictable, I know, I know, but give me a break, I've only just managed to get through major writer's block. Thanks for everyone who's still reviewing and reading this story.**


	7. Family

**A/N : Not a long chapter but it's better than nothing. Hope you like, please review. There's an epilogue after this so it isn't finished yet. And by the way, has anyone checked out who the 11th Doctor is going to be played by? He gives me the creeps just from looking at him! he's going to be a dark Doctor!. And....enough of me rambling.**

* * *

"I should be freaked out but....I think it's great" Rose smiled when Yasmine finished the story. The Doctor didn't look to happy though, infact, Rose couldn't help but think he looked kind of angry. She didn't get chance to ask him though before the man stormed out of the console room. Donna and Jack exchanged bemused glances before Rose followed him out and eventually found him in their bedroom, lying on the bed, looking moody."Okay what the hells wrong with you?"

"Nothing" he grunted in reply. Rose narrowed her eyes at him. She knew why he was upset. She should of known instantly really.

"For goodness sake, Doctor! why can't you be happy for ONCE? bloody hell, I mean you're upset when your stuck on your own and you flipping go on about it long enough on a daily bases and now your never going to be alone again and your still UPSET!" she shrieked. The Doctor moved about uncomfortably, he hated that she could see right through him like glass.

"Rose, I won't live forever, neither will Donna" he said getting upand facing her."You're not going to die for an extremely long time, your going to outlive me. Don't you see? I don't want to put you through that kind of life, just ask Jack. He doesn't like it either"

"Well it's kind of too late to do anything now isn't it?" she snapped."And besides would you rather me be dead?"

"Selfishly no" he replied looked at him exasperated.

"Exactly, I'd rather be alive to see my daughter grow up so there is no probelm at all, it's all in you're head as usual. Besides when Donna's dead, your dead, Jenny's dead, Yasmine's dead, Mickey's dead and Martha's dead, I'll still have Jack and Chris at least" Rose said, sniffing. That was a hell of lot of dead people and it upset her to even think about them dying before her.

"You and Jack?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"We can keep each other company as FRIENDS I meant" she hissed.

"I suppose but still...." he murmured before Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She moved back and proceeded to slap him, Doctor stumbled backwards and knew right then that the Tyler slap was genetic

"Oi, what was that for?!"

"Being an idoit" she grinned before kissing his cheek, where she'd slapped him."Now shall we go back?"

"Okay" he agreed before opening the door inadvertantly causing, Jack,Donna,Jenny,Chris and Yasmine to come falling in at the same time.

"Ow!" Donna groaned."Get off my back Jack!"

"You don't complain when we do this at night" he pointed out.

"Gross, more information than I needed to know" Chris moaned.

"My arm!" screeched Jenny.

"Bloody hell, this is exactly why you should NOT evasdrop" Yasmine whined and rubbed her bruised elbow. Rose and the Doctor smirked with amusement as the group picked themselves up off the floor.

"Nosy gits" Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"So....Rose, you and me huh?" Jack grinned before Donna stomped on his foot with one of her high heeled boots. "Shit! what the bloody hell was that for?"

"Stop being so dirty minded, Rose is taken and so are you" she snapped.

"I was referring to when your all dead" he pointed out.

"Oh what a lovely thought, nice to know you've been thinking about it so much" Donna snarled before walking out, followed by everyone else soon after.

"I think we need to go back down to Earth and tell Martha and Mickey that we're alright" Rose suggested and sat down in the captain's chair.

"You're right" the Doctor agreed and typed in the co-ordinates. Before long the ship stopped and they all poured out and saw Martha and Mickey indeed waiting for them.

"Where the hell have you lot been?" Mickey demanded, annoyed."Me and Martha have been worried"

"Really? I thought you were busy making out" Donna retorted and they blushed, deeply.

"An old friend of the Doctor's kidnapped our kids, we went to rescue them, long boring story" Rose explained briefly, leaving out the part she died and became immortal thanks to the Tardis."That's it, nothing really exciting" Donna arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Okay.....so are you hungry? we have some sandwiches still left?" Martha asked politely, nudging Mickey so he wouldn't ask anymore questions, it was obvious they were too exhausted to go into details.

"That would be great" Yasmine grinned."Me and Chris didn't exactly get to eat"

"I'm sorry our date didn't go as planned" he apologised.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault" Yasmine smiled at him warmly."Let's just go eat with our family for now" and they did. They sat on the grass and the Doctor wrapped an arm around Rose, who he still couldn't believe he'd come so close to losing, AGAIN. Jack fed some strawberries into Donna's mouth, who proceeded to spit them back out all over Jack because she didn't like them suddenly. Jack cringed and wiped it off his blue coat. Jenny grinned with pleasure at the sight of everyone sat around laughing at Jack's expression.

"I love this" she said outloud.

"What?" Donna asked, confused.

"All of us, together. This is going to sound so cheesy but..... I could stay this way forever" she beamed.

"Yeah" the Doctor murmered in agreement even though he knew better. All good things came to ane end eventually. Rose had once accused him of being a cynic and a pessimist and maybe it was true but he knew too much of the universe, to think things like this would last long. The Master had proven him right but for now he'd just enjoy the moment and push all other thoughts aside. He really didn't want to imagine losing any of the people sat around him.,


	8. Epilogue

**A/N : Thank you to everybody whose read and reviewed my story, it means alot :) epilogue, hope you like and please review, that would be great.**

* * *

"Oh this is so wrong, I feel like a pervert" Jack groaned, linking his wife.

"Well you are most of the time" she hissed. Ever since their trip to the planet Amariona, he'd barely been able to look at her, let alone touch or kiss Doctor was still trying to think up a way to fix the mess that Donna had got herself into. While they were on Amariona, Donna had waltzed into an alien beauty shop along with Rose, Jenny and Yasmine and had volunteered for one of the tests they were conducting. Of course, she had only volunteered after she'd learnt it was an ANTI-AGING cream they were trying to develope. But unfortunately, it had gone a little wrong and now Donna was currently living life as an eighteen year old again. "Besides, I know you fancy me more now". Jack didn't admit it but she'd seen him glance at her chest a couple of times before quickly shoving his face into his hands and moaning. Donna had kept telling the Doctor to stop trying to find a cure but had finally agreed to him finding something that would at least make her a few years older for Jack's sake and Chris's, who was still mortified by the fact his mother was younger than him now.

"Quiet honey, it's about to start" he whispered and the music started to play. They walked down the aisle silently and found their seats. Jack grinned at his son who stood next to the minister. The music changed and everyone looked back to see Rose walking towards them in a light pink dress and blonde hair was tied into a slick, glossy, pony tail and she looked more than half her real age. She sat down beside Jack and Donna.

"Donna you look great" she smirked. Donna beamed with pleasure. With her new teenage body she could pull of more things, to Jack's dismay and had chosen to wear a a very low cut and short purple dress with a black belt and matching black high heels. Her red hair fell past her shoulders in loose curls.

"Thanks so do you" she muttered back sincerely, before everyone stood up. Jenny walked in, in her light blue bridesmaid dress, followed by the bride shortly afterwards, who was escorted by a scowling Doctor. He hadn't been at all happy when Yasmine and Chris started dating seriously and even more unhappy when they got engaged. Rose had told him either to suck it up or be cut off. He immediately put on a fake grin for them without a single thought. Donna glanced at Rose and noticed the tears glistening in her eyes. Yasmine looked gorgeous in her lacy, satin, wedding dress. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun with a few strands of left loose and curling. Chris took her hand and grinned. The Doctor sat next to Rose, looking like somebody had died. "Cheer up grumpy" she said lightly.

"This is so wrong" he hissed.

"Remember what I said" Rose reminded him.

"But she's too young to get married" he sulked like a five year old.

"She's twenty five" Rose pointed out.

"She could be fifty or a hundred for all I care, she's still too young"

"I think it's sweet" Donna piped up."You're so protected of Yasmine but how do you think I feel? Chris is my son"

"At the moment he looks more like you're older brother" Jack grunted and winced as Donna's heal dug into his foot."Bloody hell!" everybody looked at Jack who had pratically shouted it. Yasmine and Chris shot daggers at him."Sorry" Jack glared at Donna.

"Jenny's not married Doctor, at least you still have her" Donna sniffed."Hey Jack, I think I want to have another baby" Jack immediately fell into a coughing fit as if he was choking on thin air. The Doctor smiled for the first time that day and Rose supressed laughter. The four of them recieved another glare off the couple.

"I'd like one too" Rose added and smirked as the Doctor began scrowling again.

"Get a pet" he hissed.

"Aww, don't be like that"

"Two girls is enough thanks" he spat."They're difficult enough to manage as it is"

"I know you'd like a dorky little space-boy junior to keep you company" Donna grinned.

"All of you shut up for goodness sake" Jenny snapped from beside Yasmine. They all hushed up until the end of the ceremony when everyone started to get up to head off to the reception.

"All I'm saying is think about it" Rose overheard Donna saying to Jack as they left.

"For goodness sake, Donna, you're eighteen, you're too young!" he hissed in reply. Rose frowned as she heard a cracking sound."OW!"

"Did you find a cure for Donna by the way?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Er....there is none"

"What?!" Rose asked, alarmed.

"She'll be eighteen for a VERY long time" he smirked. Rose laughed.

"Poor Jack, he'll be feeling like a cradle snatcher"

"Hi" they heard a voice say and turned and saw Yasmine standing there smiling. Rose immediately hugged her.

"My little girl got married" she cried.

"Mum don't cry, you'll set me off too" Yasmine said, although tears were already filling up her eyes.

"Don't worry, aunt Rose, I'll take good care of her" Chris grinned and hugged Rose.

"You better" the Doctor warned and shook his hand.

"We'll be off then" Yasmine said brightly and left the building with her new husband, leaving Rose, the Doctor and Jenny alone.

"Hey it will be me next, hopefully!" she squealed.

"No, you need to stay with us, you're not suited for the domestic lifestye" the Doctor said instantly. Jenny pouted, annoyed.

"I am too" she argued.

"Doctor, we should be off" Rose told them and the three left the building and got into the Tardis, where they found Jack and Donna bickering.

"I am not eighteen, I just look like it. Geez, Jack. Just think about at least, please,please,please, please,please!"

"No, we are not having anymore pests" Jack said firmly.

"Pests? did you think Chris was a pest?"

"That's not what I-" Donna's hand met his cheek."Bloody hell, Donna, stop slapping me"

"Err...are we interrupting?" Rose asked, making their presence known.

"No, of course not" Donna sighed."Let's just go to the reception and we'll talk about this later"

"Donna-"

"Jack leave it alone" Rose snapped."Donna isn't REALLY eighteen and Donna, wait until tommorow and you'll have changed your mind by then, probably"

"But-"

"No buts, no more fighting, not until after the reception" Rose ordered as the Doctor set the co-ordinates for the place the reception was being held.

"Alright" Donna sighed and could easily see why Rose made such a good mother. She knew that she probably would change her mind tommorow but she was going to miss her son and besides she felt so old now that he was married himself, even though she had deaged herself to eighteen years old and would alway only see him as her little boy. She was not going to see him much anymore since he was staying on Earth with Jack and Yasmine and joining them at Torchwood. Donna had decided to travel again with the Doctor, Rose and Jenny. Jack had been mad at first as it meant he would not be able to be with her as often as he would like but she promised to visit every weekend. Jenny felt sad. She was much older than Yasmine and still hadn't found herself a boyfriend, maybe her dad was right, maybe she wasn't cut out for it. Maybe she was destined to just travel with him for eternity, which probably wouldn't be so bad. As the Tardis came to a stop, Rose couldn't help but think about the time they were all together having a pinic and just laughing. The time went by so quickly and their family was going to be all divided now. But things changed and there was nothing she could do about it. She just wished she could have kept Yasmine as a little girl forever but that would never have worked out. Still, she had the Doctor, Jenny, who'd she had adopted as her own and the newly teenage Donna.

"Come on, let's go have some fun for once" Donna grinned and ran out of the ship.

"Yeah right" the Doctor muttered grumpily as he, Jack and Jenny followed her. Rose grinned as she thought of the word fun. She hadn't had much of it for years and she was determind to have some now, if she managed to get through the night ignoring the Doctor's murmurings and a few glasses of wine would do the trick.


End file.
